


Justice Duo: The Egyptian God Mage and His Werewolf Mate.

by LoveStiles



Series: The Egyptian God Mage and His Werewolf Mate [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Egyptian God Stiles Stilinski, Execution, Justice, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Serial Killer Matt Daehler, Sheriff Jackson Whittemore, Stiles is King of the Gods, Strong Werewolf Derek Hale, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Another story about Stiles, as Egyptian King of the Gods Amun-Ra and as a powerful mage, and Derek, his strong werewolf mate.





	Justice Duo: The Egyptian God Mage and His Werewolf Mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles, as the reincarnation of the Egyptian king of the gods, has the authority to judge and to punish wrongdoers who have escaped the law. There is an execution shown in this story.

Stiles walked into the living room where Derek was seated in a chair reading a book. He leaned down and kissed Derek on the forehead.  
"I just received a phone call from Jackson", Stiles said. "He needs our help".  
Derek returned Stiles' kiss.  
"What's it about?", he asked.  
"There's a serial killer in Mountain Lake, and Jackson has reached an impasse in the case", Stiles replied. "He really needs our help".  
"Phone him back and tell him we'll be there tomorrow", Derek said.

Jackson was the sheriff in Mountain Lake, a town several miles north of Beacon Hills. He was a very good sheriff, and had a department of really good deputies. But occasionally he called on Stiles and Derek to help him when he had a case that he couldn't solve. 

The next day Stiles transported himself and Derek to Mountain Lake and they materialized in front of the sheriff's department. He and Derek went inside and asked to talk to Jackson. Jackson came out of his office and hugged Stiles and Derek.  
"Come into my office", he said, "and I'll tell you what's going on".  
They went into Jackson's office. Jackson sat down at his desk and Stiles and Derek sat down facing him.  
"What's happening, Jackson?", Stiles asked.  
"I have a problem", Jackson replied. "As I told you on the phone, we have a serial killer on the loose in Mountain Lake. He's killed five people in the last few months. A man and a woman in their thirties, and two college age girls and one college age boy. He attacks them late at night as they are leaving bars. He knocks them unconscious with chloroform, drags them into dark alleys, sexually assaults them, then kills them by stabbing them repeatedly with a knife".  
"Do you have any leads?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes", Jackson replied. "I have one eyewitness. But it's not enough to make an arrest. An elderly street person saw the killer drag one of his victims into an alley. He gave us a general description of the killer. But the street person has very poor eyesight. He was unable to identify the killer in a lineup. But I think that I know who the killer is. One of the men in the lineup has only been in this area for a few months. The killings started right after he arrived here. I put out a tracer on him, and found out that he had been in other towns where unsolved murders had occurred. But all of that is circumstantial evidence. I have nothing solid to arrest him. No good eyewitness sighting, no DNA, no nothing. But my instinct tells me that he is the killer. Unfortunately, that's not enough. So I need supernatural help to bring him to justice".  
"That's why you called us", Derek said.  
"Yes", Jackson replied. "I need a powerful god mage and a strong alpha werewolf to help me stop this psycho". He looked at Stiles.  
"It's only because you are not only a mage, but are also the god Amun-Ra that I would consider you bringing him to justice. I want to stop him before he kills again".  
"I'm willing to help you", Stiles said.  
"So am I", Derek added.  
"Tell us his name and where he lives", Stiles said.  
"He lives in a tent in the woods three miles north of here", Jackson replied. "And his name is Matt Daehler".

As Stiles and Derek left the office, Jackson hugged them again.  
"Stop back by and let me know when you have finished", he said. "I don't want to know any of the details. I just want to know that Daehler won't be a threat anymore". He looked at Stiles and Derek. "And thank you for helping", he added.  
"You're welcome", Stiles replied. "Anytime you need us. You know that".

Stiles and Derek stood together on the sidewalk outside the sheriff's department. Stiles turned toward the woods. He began to glow, and his eyes shifted from amber to deep purple.  
"I see his campsite in the woods", Stiles said. "He is sitting by a fire in front of his tent".  
Stiles transported himself and Derek to the campsite and they materialized in front of Matt Daehler. As they looked at him, Daehler stood up and pulled a gun out of his shirt.  
"I don't know who you are", Daehler said, "but you had better leave before I kill both of you".  
Stiles smiled.  
"I don't think that we are in any danger", he said.  
Daehler fired at them, but the bullets bounced off the force field that Stiles had placed around himself and Derek.  
"What the…..", Daehler said.  
He dropped the gun, pulled out a knife, and threw it at Stiles. It also bounced off the force field.  
Stiles melted the gun and the knife into useless metal.  
Daehler tried to run, but found that he couldn't move.  
"It won't do you any good, Daehler", Stiles said. "I've frozen you to the spot that you are standing on".  
Matt Daehler looked at Stiles and Derek with fear in his eyes.  
"What are you?", he asked. "And what do you want?"  
"We are justice", Stiles replied. "I am a powerful god mage, and my husband is a strong alpha werewolf. And we are here to bring you to justice".  
"A god mage and an alpha werewolf", Daehler said. "You must think that I'm a fool to believe a crazy story like that".  
"But it's true", Stiles replied calmly. "I'm a powerful mage. And I'm also the reincarnation of the Egyptian god Amun-Ra, the king of the gods. And my husband is a strong and fierce werewolf. Show him, Derek".  
Derek shifted into a full wolf. He growled and his eyes glowed red as he stared at Daehler.  
"Get him away from me", Daehler screamed.  
"He won't hurt you unless you should try to run away", Stiles said. "But you're not going anywhere. I've made sure of that".  
Stiles put his hand on Derek's back.  
"I like to have him with me when I confront evil people", Stiles said. "He can be very useful when I need him to be".  
Stiles looked at Matt Daehler.  
"I can read your mind", he said. "I see that you have not only murdered five people here in Mountain Lake, but thirty people in other towns".  
Daehler sneered at them.  
"So what", he replied. "Yes, I killed them all. And I don't regret it".  
"You are evil", Stiles said. "So to bring justice to the innocent people that you have killed, and to prevent you from killing other innocent people, I must eliminate you".

Stiles began to glow again, and again his eyes shifted from amber to deep purple.  
He looked at Daehler.  
"You have killed with a knife, so I will bring you to justice with a sword", he said. "Now you will feel all of the pain that you have inflicted upon others".  
Suddenly, swords appeared, and Daehler's body was run through with them. He screamed, but he didn't die. The swords disappeared.  
"Now I will end your evil life", Stiles said.  
His eyes shifted to bright yellow. They flashed the intense bright rays of the sun, and he instantly burned Matt Daehler to ashes.  
Stiles' eyes shifted back to purple. He spoke in a booming voice that shook the trees around them.  
"I command my fellow gods Isis, Goddess of Magic, and Osiris, God of The Underworld and of the Afterlife, to appear before me".  
Two glowing figures appeared before Stiles and bowed to him.  
"We obey your command, Great Amun-Ra", they said. "What do you require of us?"  
"Take these ashes to the underworld", Stiles replied. "Guard them well, Osiris. And watch them from the Mountain of the Gods, Isis. The ashes of this evil man must never be allowed to escape from the underworld".  
Isis and Osiris bowed to Stiles.  
"We obey your commands, Great King of the Gods", they said.  
Then they disappeared, taking the ashes of Matt Daehler with them.

Stiles stopped glowing and his eyes shifted back from deep purple to amber. Derek shifted back to human form. They held each other close and kissed gently.  
"Now he will kill no more innocent people", Stiles said. "Justice has been done".  
"Yes", Derek replied. "Justice has been done".

Stiles transported them back to the sheriff's department and they spoke to Jackson in his office.  
"He was the killer. I read his mind and he confessed", Stiles said. "And I have dealt with him. He will kill no more innocent people".  
"Thank you again, my friends", Jackson said.  
"You are welcome again, Jackson", they replied.  
"You and Liam come to dinner next Saturday night", Stiles said.  
"We will", Jackson replied.  
They all hugged, then Stiles transported himself and Derek back home.

That night in bed, after they had made love, Stiles and Derek kissed and held each other close.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
They kissed again, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet.  
> It's Part Two of my series titled The Egyptian God Mage and His Werewolf Mate.  
> It's alternate universe, since Stiles isn't an Egyptian god on Teen Wolf TV.  
> Stiles became an Egyptian God Mage on his eighteenth birthday.  
> In Part One of the series, Stiles dealt with the problem of Kate Argent.
> 
> As the Egyptian God Mage, Stiles possesses eternal life. He has also given Derek eternal life as well.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the story.  
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
